


Everything

by KuroBakura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Out of Character, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ayeka and Ryoko are having an argument but Ayeka tries to bring Khan into it. And it does not go the way she wanted it. For Ryoko, it comes as a surprise to her.





	Everything

Ryoko has had enough of Ayeka’s shit. At first, it was nothing but a minor squabble but now, it has gone farther than it should have. Everyone who could hear them was listening and/or watching all of this go on. A couple of people wanted to stop them but at the same time...they were too invested into what was going on at the same time.   
  
“Ayeka, do you ever shut up?” Ryoko suddenly said to her.   
  
“Do YOU ever shut up?” Ayeka asked back. Ryoko groaned. Tenchi let out a sigh.   
  
“Ryoko, Ayeka, this is going on long enough. Can we just stop this and get along?” Tenchi spoke to them. Ayeka did not like that.   
  
“Why do you not just kick her out?” Ayeka asked him back. Ryoko just wanted to slap her right now. All of a sudden, Ryoko noticed Khan coming into the living room. She felt calm.    
  
“What is going on?” Khan asked everyone. Ayeka suddenly got an idea. She looked at Khan with a smile on her face as she walked over to him. Ayeka was going to put this to rest once and for all.   
  
“Khan! We have a question for you!” Ayeka exclaimed. Khan felt a little confused but he was going to go along with whatever was going on.   
  
“What did you want to ask me?” Khan asked her. Ayeka was starting to slightly flirt with him. Ryoko was getting royally  _ pissed _ off at the princess.   
  
“If you had to choose me or Ryoko...who would you exactly choose?” Ayeka asked him. Ryoko rolled her eyes.   
  
“This little bitch.” Ryoko thought to herself. Khan saw Ryoko roll her eyes and agreed with her without even saying anything.   
  
“Are you asking about my preference in personality or looks? Or...what are you exactly wanting me to choose based for the two of you?” Khan asked a few questions to Ayeka.    
  
“Anything you want it to be based or could be all of that..” Ayeka replied to him. This was too easy for Khan. It was not like he was oblivious to Ayeka trying to flirt with him, which he was not giving into. Khan looked at Ryoko then at Ayeka and then at everyone else in the room before facing forward again and giving his answer.   
  
“Ryoko.” Khan calmly answered. A few of the household members was shocked. Including Ryoko herself. Khan did not even  _ blink _ . Ayeka did not like that answer at all.   
  
“What is it about Ryoko that you like and not me?!” Ayeka asked and exclaimed.   
  
“Honestly...everything. Plus, you told me that I can choose what based this on so I choose multiple things. And my answer is Ryoko.” Khan explained and replied to her. The only ones that were not shocked were Tenchi, Washu and Yosho. They were not surprised at all by his answer. Seeing how Khan and Ryoko have been so close to each since they first met. None of them were shocked to see that he would choose Ryoko over Ayeka.

In a way, Ryoko was happy but she was going to gloat about it. Ayeka felt like she was defeated in some way. She looked at Ryoko, feeling even more angrier than she was before.   
  
“THIS is not over.” Ayeka said to her then left the room. Khan looked at the housemates that have been watching all of this go on. Khan felt a little weirded out and quickly left the room. In the opposite direction of where Ayeka went. Ryoko went after him. Tenchi was going to go after them but Washu held him back.   
  
“Let them be.” Washu said to Tenchi.   
  
“I do not want something back to happen.” Tenchi said to her.   
  
“Trust me. If I thought something bad was going to happen, I would have followed you, too. Everything is going to be fine.” Washu told him. Tenchi nodded. Everyone went back to what they were doing before all of this happened. 

**=========**

After following him, Ryoko found Khan outside in the back of the house in the woods, sitting underneath a tree. Ryoko walked over to him quietly. Khan was looking at the ground. He knew that it was Ryoko. She sat down next to him as she kept looking at him. Khan did not tell her to leave. Which, in all honesty, he did not want her to.

“I should have not said anything.” Khan suddenly spoke up.

  
“Is it true, though?” Ryoko asked him. Khan looked at Ryoko and nodded.   
  
“Yes. I meant it. I mean, I guess it is not fair because I do not know how Ayeka truly is but what I have seen from and of her so far since I have been living with all of you...I still stand with my answer, no matter what.” Khan replied and explained to her. Ryoko blushed.   
  
“By the way....what did you base your answer on exactly?” Ryoko asked him another question.    
  
“Everything like I said. Looks, personality...strength. You have so many qualities of you that I find truly amazing.” Khan answered and explained to her again. Ryoko blushed even more.   
  
“No one has ever thought about me that way before. Usually, people think I am a monster or crazy or...stupid.” Ryoko said to him.   
  
“Well, those people who think that about you are the dumb ones, not you. Nor do I think you are a monster. If anyone is a monster here...I am the monster here.” Khan said back to her. Ryoko did not think of him as a monster either.   
  
“I think you are the amazing one here.” Ryoko told him. Khan smiled.   
  
“I...I am glad that I know you, Ryoko. You are the only person who has ever understood me. I mean, I am not an innocent person by any means but still, that means a lot to me.” Khan told her. Ryoko smiled back at him.   
  
“I feel the same way about you, Khan and I am glad to know you as well.” Ryoko spoke. Khan felt a lot better about what happened but still...he felt a little uneasiness.   
  
“Do you think she will get over it? I was just being honest with her.” Khan asked, speaking about Ayeka. Ryoko shrugged.   
  
“Eh. I wouldn’t let it get to you. I am not.” Ryoko replied.   
  
“She did basically threaten you, though.” Khan spoke up.   
  
“If she truly wanted to do something, she would have done it already. I take her threats like a grain of salt. A very tiny grain of salt.” Ryoko told him. Khan suddenly placed one of hands on her cheeks. Ryoko’s face felt warm.   
  
“I am not going to let anyone hurt you. They will have to get through me first before they do. I will always have your back.” Khan said to her. Ryoko’s eyes widened. Not sure what exactly to say to him.   
  
“Kh-Khan?” Ryoko piped up. Khan wanted to kiss her so bad but...he had to hold back his urges. It was not the right time to do that. For now. Khan suddenly removed his hand from her cheek. Khan realized what he just did and looked forward and at the ground again. Ryoko placed a hand onto Khan’s chin and lifted up his head to look at her once again. Khan looked to see Ryoko smiling back at him.   
  
“I can protect myself but thank you, Khan. I have your back, too. We can protect each other.” Ryoko said to him. Khan smiled back. That comforted Khan so much but still...he was not going to let anyone lay a finger on her. And he means anyone. If they do, they will be deader than dead. That is not a threat but it is a  _ promise _ . Ryoko moved his hand off of Khan’s chin and the two of them looked forwards once again.

“Do you want to head back in the house or...would you like to stay out here?” Khan asked her. Ryoko shook her head. Plus, she was loving being out here with Khan. Away from everyone else.   
  
“Nah. It is such a nice day out here.” Ryoko replied.   
  
“ I mean...if you want to go in...we can.” Ryoko added. Khan shook his head and smiled.   
  
“I do not mind staying out here longer with you. It is a nice day outside after all.” Khan replied to her. Ryoko smiled and the two of them kept sitting underneath the tree for a little longer. As far as Ayeka goes, neither of them were going to truly pay any mind to her. Though when it comes to the rest of the housemates, it did make them wonder.

Why exactly  _ does _ Khan prefer Ryoko over Ayeka? 

And no one may never know until the time comes.   
  
****

**THE END**


End file.
